1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an analog-to-digital converter, and particularly, to an analog-to-digital converter performing analog-to-digital conversion using successive approximation and/or a method of analog-to-digital conversion.
2. Description of Related Art
Analog-to-digital converters may be used to generate a sequence of digital codes representing signal levels of an analog signal. To perform Analog-to-digital conversation, a successive-approximation technique that performs analog-to-digital conversion and compares data to determine bits of a digital code may be used. In a successive-approximation technique, an analog signal may be converted by using a binary search of quantization levels to converge upon a digital output.